Fantasy Became Reality
by faberrytana
Summary: "I know we're best friends but this day, the day I've feared for it's here and I'm not sure how I'm going to manage this on the set of Camp Rock 2." Demi thought about the KISS between her character and Joe's character. -Smitchie/Jemi One- Shot-


**A/N: Haii guys. Well since you must know, the a CR2 picture was leaked today, to be exact the Shanitchie kiss so I decided to tease Jemi fans today with this small Jemi One- Shot. :) It's not even jemi ya know, it's Shanitchie but anyways, it's just for teasing them and making them even more excited about the Premiere of CR2 on September 3rd and other dates in different countries. :) I dare you guys to read my other stories, there's Jemi and Niley in them so check them out :P I hope you guys like this :)**

* * *

I knew this day would come but now that's right here in front of me, I don't know how I'm gonna manage to handle it. Since the time we filmed Camp Rock on Canada back in 2007, I knew Joe Jonas was the one for me and I also knew he would never fall for someone like me. He'd be someone unreachable, but yet we became best friends in the matter of time. He's the most perfect guy I have ever met. He has the qualities for a great boyfriend/friend/brother. He seems just unreal, if you know what I'm saying. I know, he's Joe freaking Jonas, so he must be perfect but most of the fans and girls who are in love with him, they just see his muscles and perfect body because well, he's hot and we all know it. But if you could see what I see every day in his eyes, you'd know he's not just a clown, making everybody laugh but inside him there's a gentleman, warm- hearted guy who just wants to find the perfect girl to finally settle and make a family. But yeah, I know Joe better than anyone here.

For the ones wondering why I'm saying all of this, it's just we've come to the most important part of the filming of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. You all know what the movie is about and I always knew that since I play Joe's love interest, there was going to be a kiss in it. If it wasn't on the first one, it had to happen on the second one, it was just the whole idea of the movie. I knew it was going to happen and I just made myself repeat this words in my head

_"I'm a character and he's a character. It's called acting so I won't let myself feel something else during the scene."_ I tried to get those words to make echo in my own head during the filming of the movie, since rehearsals to the studio.

I couldn't let myself fall for him hard already knowing there wasn't even a change of us getting together in the future. I had already pictured us as best friends for life. I considered all the Jonas Brothers as my brothers too, the ones I didn't have, and the bad thing was that I have always liked Joe. Since we met the time Selena introduced me to them when I was still on As the Bell Rings and when I auditioned for JONAS and got the part of Camp Rock. It's been awesome being his best friend because I've been with him for a long time and he technically tells me everything. I remember when his puppy died. He called me crying and we took a walk to a far place from the society, he shared a bunch of memories and I made him feel good. I was his best friend and I still am. No love story in it. Even, he was there for me when I broke up with Trace and I was there for him when he broke up with Camilla. We've been through a lot that I feel like I know him since the day we were born. Sometimes I feel we're destined to be with but some other times I just feel I'm making ideas that will never happen in my head. 

_"We're just friends"_ I've said to myself repeatedly times when something happened that might lead us to get into a relationship. It was too hard to date a Jonas already that I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Demi?" Big Rob got into my trailer when I was just sitting thinking about my life, my stupid life around Joe.

"Yes?" I shook all the thoughts going through my head hoping that I will be able to stick with reality at least for the couple of months less to finish the movie.

"The director told me to call you to the set. It's time for you and Joe to make a scene he said." Big Rob sounded so calm. Well, he wasn't the one who was going to make the scene.

"Oh right." I left the book I was trying to read on the couch and got out of the trailer.

It had been raining for over 3 days in a row in the location. We had to take advantage of every sunny moment to at least film half of a scene if we wanted to get this movie done by the end of the year. The floor was wet and the smell of the woods recently washed by the drops of rain plus a big rainbow drawing itself on the sky was just the perfect time for the scene I was thinking about:_ THE KISS_. I had been thinking about it since the day I got the script delivered to my house. It told me the feelings I was supposed to feel, the thoughts that were supposed to go through my mind while acting it. Once again, I shook my head to let those thoughts to escape and give me a break. I went to the food tent to get myself an iced tea.

"Demi," Alyson, who was eating lunch, turned towards me with a smile. "I thought you were filming with Joe already."

Even she knew which day was today; even she wanted to see the scene. "Yeah, I'm just here to have an iced tea before getting into character."

"Right." She turned towards the table she was sat in but realized she forgot to tell me something. "Oh, Joe's looking for you."

I wondered what he wanted. "Where is he?"

"I think he's at his trailer, I'm not sure what he wants though." She took a bite of her hamburger, best ones we had ever tried.

"Thanks Aly." I turned to leave the tent when she shouted "Good luck with the scene!" I didn't answer even though I knew I needed as much luck I could manage to get.

I knocked on Joe's trailer hoping he was already gone so I didn't have to talk to him till the scene where he wouldn't be Joe. He would be Shane so it would be just as if I weren't I.

"Come in." Joe's voice sounded so strong from the outside, you could tell he had been practicing.

"Hey," I managed to greet till I saw him working out. He was shirtless and sweating, not a perfect time for me to break into his trailer. "Oh, I'm sorry I'll come back later." I shut my eyes and looked for the door but his voice made me froze.

"Demi," I opened my eyes and he was flashing a smile, a sweet smile towards me. It was hard to forget Joe's smiles. "Don't worry, I was about to finish." He got off the bike and grabbed a towel. He dried his sweaty face and sweaty arms, reached for a bottle of water and sat in the couch. He patted the side next to him for me to sit there.

I closed my eyes and just sat there ignoring he was sweaty, shirtless and yeah, we were supposed to kiss each other in just a few hours.

"Are you sure it's a good time? You seem like you need a shower."

He rolled his eyes and laughed "Yess, it's a perfect time. Alyson told you right?"

I nodded and managed to reply back even though I was shaking so much as if there was a storm going through my eyes. "So," I looked around trying to not look at his eyes. "Why you wanted me to come here?"

"Oh yeah that," He took a sip of his iced water. "Well, today it's the film of the scene where Shane and Mitchie kiss so I was kinda thinking we could get into character here before going into the scene…" His mouth was a form- less line; waiting for my answer he cleaned his sweat once again.

I was frozen. I couldn't manage to form a phrase not even a word in my mind to answer him back. It was something I didn't expect him to ask. I stayed quiet and an awkward silence took over the trailer, we could only hear the tik- tok of the clock on the wall.

"I'm guessing that's a no." Joe laughed and stood up.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean," I smiled for myself because I was so confused nothing that came out of my mouth would make any sense. "I mean,"

He interrupted me with a noisy laugh. "I get it." He laughed again, "You're nervous, aren't you?" He winked at me and put on a shirt.

"Pshhttt, you're still with that Joseph? God." I laughed even though I knew he knew the truth, the truth about how I was feeling about his request. "I meant, that it's fine if you want to get into character with me. Just choose the place, my trailer or your trailer."

He unbuttoned his pants and then realized I was still there. "Sorry." He laughed. "My trailer, I'll call you when I'm ready okay?"

"Oh God Joe, grow up please." I covered my eyes with my hands which made him burst into a laugh. "It's cool; I'll be here then but please take a shower because you smell."

I stood up and got out of his trailer, his laughter was heard in the entire camp but oh well, everyone knew Joe way too much to pay attention at his laughter. I went to my trailer and changed my cloth into the Mitchie one I was supposed to wear for the scene. I was just missing a visit to hair and makeup but that would be later, right now I had to prepare my mind for the next few hours of my life, why? Because something I had wished for more than 2 years was about to happen. I even made some singing exercises even though I wasn't even going to sing for this scene but still, I needed to relax. Someone knocked in my trailer, I figured out it was Joe telling me to start the practice so my heart started beating so fast that I'm guessing if someone would have been in the same room as me, he or she would have heard every single beat of it. I opened the trailer door and to my surprise it wasn't Joe, it was Chloe.

"Hey dude, you busy?" Chloe came in and buried herself in my bed. Typical Chloe.

"Not really, just trying to relax. What are you up to?" I hoped she wouldn't mention the kissing scene or I would probably faint there. She was the few people who knew about my crush on Joe. Worst part: she could tell I liked him since the very first day she came to the set.

"Why? You nervous about something?" She smirked already knowing the reason of my behavior.

"Gosh Chloe, you know so shut up."

She laughed and sat in my bed. "C'mon dude, don't be nervous. Remember it's just a normal scene. When I kissed Nick it wasn't out of this world if you know what I mean."

"But you don't have a crush on Nick." I remarked. She thought Nick was cute and all but she had some kind of commitment with this guy named Jack from the band All Time Low.

"Well yeah but I mean, you'll get over it. You're a strong girl." She patted my back so I could feel her comfort inside and stop shaking.

"Seriously dude, calm down; you're shaking." She mumbled worried.

"WORST PART: I'm rehearsing with Joe in a few seconds before the scene." I rolled my eyes and started walking back and forward, back and forward as my anxiety grew every time I heard my own steps.

"Woah." Chloe mumbled. A note rolled over the floor of my trailer. Chloe and I stared at each other wondering what that would be. She picked it up and read it. She looked up and stayed silent.

"What the hell is that?" I asked her with a question mark drawn in my face.

"Umm," she mumbled.

"Dude just tell me." I demanded. She was the type of chick who will just mess with your mind whenever she could.

"It says: I'm ready, come to my trailer with your script. Love, Joe." She half- smiled when she saw my face drop down after hearing those words.

"Oh God, what know? I'm still shaking." I shook my head causing my hair to look uncombed, trying to ignore every single noise around me.

Chloe stood up and shook my shoulders wanting me to stop doing what I was doing. "Dude calm down, you're freaking me out. Just go over his trailer and finish with this."

"Fine." I replied, took my script and slammed my trailer's door. I felt as if I was walking way too fast and with so much strength every member of the crew was staring at me, as if I was mad or they were just clueless about my state of mind.

I didn't even know on Joe's door. I just got in sat next to him in the couch and mumbled. "Alright, let's just finish with this."

Joe's face looked so confused about my last movements that he felt the need to shook his head too and find the correct words to answer. "Okaay." He stared at me and not knowing what to say he stood and grabbed his script, sat again next to me and started the scene.

"Look Mitchie, I'm really sorry about everything. I know I haven't been the perfect guy or the bravest camper but I do care about you more than you could know." Joe's eyes suddenly transformed into Shane's eyes, the Shane's eyes I remembered from back 2007 when we rehearsed a similar scene.

"I know but sometimes I feel you are going back to the way you were last year. That jerk who thought the world spin around him, I guess I'm just afraid of you becoming someone you're not." I looked up and he started reciting his own line, he was that good to already know it without messing it up.

"I won't. I changed because of you, and you know what? I don't regret it. You are one of the best things in my life and I wouldn't mess with that."

I looked down to my script and it said "Shane leans to Mitchie and they kiss. Mitchie's arms wrap Shane's neck when kissing" By the time I looked up Joe was so close to me that by just leaning a little bit our lips would be touching, this time called kissing.

A big shout from outside interrupted the scene. We both shook out head trying to go back to reality, not the Shane and Mitchie but the Joe and Demi one.

"Director's calling Demi and Joe and the cast crew to the set. The filming is about to start."

I shook my head realizing my hair and makeup wasn't even done. "God, ummm." The air had become awkward and Joe couldn't stop gazing at me with different eyes.

"We, yeah we," He mumbled not knowing what to say.

"Yes we should, we should.."

"We should get going so yeah we," He stood up at the same time I did.

"I should, yeah I should go." I shook my head and got out of the trailer with him. He went to left and I went to right as if nothing had happened. I made my way to the set where they fixed my messy hair and makeup.

"Demi is done!" Dayana shouted to the director, letting him know I was ready to start the scene.

I looked towards Joe who was already wearing the Shane's outfit for the scene and looked towards Chloe who was next Nick, Alyson, Anna Maria, Mdot and Kevin watching the scene from a corner. They all waved at Joe and I and centered their eyes in the set.

"Joe is done" Dayana shouted, this time letting him know that the scene could start in any second.

"Alright, actors get near here please." The director turned towards Joe and me. We got near him and he started his little speech.

"Okay guys, I don't wanna put pressure on you guys right now but this is a key part on the movie so if the kiss doesn't look good we'll repeat it till it comes naturally. I know you guys are best friends and terrific professional people so I'm sure I don't even have to give you guys this talk but still I'm doing it just to keep it clear and confirm it. So, let's KISS!" He clapped along with the entire crew who was watching us.

Joe and I laughed at the same time of the awkwardness that this was demanding to our friendship but since we were a serious actor and a serious actress we had to deal with it no matter what. Personal life is never handled on set.

"And action!" The director shouted and the scene started to run. I was shaking but this time; I could control it to make it look as Mitchie.

We weren't Joe and Demi anymore. This was Mitchie and Shane about to kiss for the very first time, two campers who were in love since last year. (According to the movie time)

"Look Mitchie, I'm really sorry about everything. I know I haven't been the perfect guy or the bravest camper but I do care about you more than you could know." Shane's dark chocolate eyes were shinier than the sun in its higher position.

"I know but sometimes I feel you are going back to the way you were last year. That jerk who thought the world spin around him, I guess I'm just afraid of you becoming someone you're not." I looked at Shane, being this the time when he was so honest you could feel it.

"I won't. I changed because of you, and you know what? I don't regret it. You are one of the best things in my life and I wouldn't mess with that." I looked around and when I looked back to meet Shane's eyes again he leaned on me and pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't help but wrap his neck with my arms as he kept on moving his lips. He tasted like the sun, the sun on summer when it's shinier than ever. My head was spinning as I got into the kiss; we both started opening our mouth feeling the love between Mitchie and Shane. I remembered "It's just a scene." But I knew it was more than that. He wasn't kissing Mitchie, he was kissing me; Demi and I wasn't kissing Shane, I was kissing him; Joe. It was some attraction we couldn't handle. We kept kissing and kissing until the director whispered something.

"Guys, the kiss is not that long." His comment made the crew laugh so hard they had to cut the scene. Joe and I looked at each other and blushed.

"Sorry about that." Joe rubbed his neck not knowing what to say. I just ignored the entire moment that just had happened but obviously I couldn't help but blush.

"As I told you guys, it's a key part on the movie so we'll do it again and remember, I want passion but sweetness, wildness but simpleness all in one not- that- long kiss. Remember, sadly we're Disney People." Everyone broke into a laugh and the director made a sign to start all over again.

This time, we weren't Shane and Mitchie because Joe's eyes were exactly the same as always, not even a little difference. We did it all over again.

This time his lips were moving fiercely but at the same time it felt as a warm kiss. I wrapped his neck with my arms and he grabbed my waist. He opened his mouth a little and was about to slip his tongue into my mouth when the director mumbled something again.

"Disney, remember."

Joe stopped slowly and we both opened our eyes and continued with the scene acting as if nothing happened. I smiled as big as I could and he held my hand as we started walking to the fire place for the next scene.

"Cut" The director shouted and everyone broke the silence with an intense applause.

"Amazing, amazing." The director complimented us with a curtsy. I blushed at the same I tucked a strand of raven black hair behind my ear.

"That was… intense." Joe droned at me. I couldn't help but nod and he suddenly smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, you're just a good kisser." Joe smirked after pronouncing those awkward words to me.

"Thanks." I manage to mumble after my best friend told me I'm a good kisser. Yes, he was my best friend and even though we kissed I knew nothing would ever happen between us. I sighed and left the set thinking about my sad life without probably, the guy who was made exactly for me.


End file.
